The New Life
by LonelyAmy
Summary: Aiko, Narazaki's sister, has a baby and its Ayaoris's! Mixed up feelings and confusion!
1. Leave and return

"Hand in your reports, class." my teacher, Misaki says.

I stare at her blankly and raised my hand halfway.

"Yes, Aiko?" she stares at me.

"What report?" I question. She sighed.

" The one that you had to write about a poem."

I blink.

She sighed and said "Well, you were absent, but didn't Ayaori give you the homework?"

I stared right at her.

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't know me and Ayaori were avoiding each other.

It wasn't her fault.

"_Would Aiko Fumiko please report to the main office with her belongings."_ the loud speaker announced.

I picked up my belongings and waved good bye to the teacher for the last time.

Because I would be going to America.

Peacocks Company was pretty large now.

Shacho stretched the company all the way to America.

Its great isn't it.

But he has to send some of his best actors there.

So me, Narasaki-sama and Kaname-san are going.

The boss there is, god, Fujumaru's dad.

Who knew he had the 'eyes' also?

We aren't suppose to tell anyone we're leaving.

Its sad but…

Its for our own good.

Me and Shacho walk out the school door.

Yep, Shacho came to pick me up.

There's a black car waiting for me out there.

Narazaki and Kaname are already there.

"Well, here you are, have fun!" Shacho closed the door.

Who knew that it would be 5 years before we would see him again.

5 years later…

"Ryou!"

"Yes Fujumaru-san?" Ryou turned around.

"They're coming back!"

….

Everyone rushes to the door

And was blinded by flashing light.

-Clap, clap-

Everyone looked at Shacho.

"Everyone please welcome back our stars, Aiko, Narazaki and Kaname!"

Many people started clapping.

"Please say a few words." Shacho step upside.

The first one to speak was Narazaki.

He was wearing a t-shirt that said 'ROCK ON' and a pair of jeans and converse.

He changed a lot.

He cut his hair shorter and dyed it silver and was taller and stronger.

Also a flirt.

"Hello everyone. I am very glad to be back with the Peacock company. I am very please to inform that I will be staying at Peacock for the rest of my acting career." Narazaki smirked and stepped back.

Next was Kaname.

He was wearing a green turtleneck sweater with a pair of jeans and nikes.

He changed also.

His hair grew up to his shoulder and he was taller.

"Hi, I'm back and will be staying here. Please make me feel comfortable." Kaname scuffed his nikes together.

Finally it was Aiko.

Boy did she change.

She was wearing a black hat, white tank top that reached right above her belly and black pants with a orange belt. she had orange sandals on.

It was her appearance that changed.

She had short black hair and green eyes.

" um, hey. I'm back and I need sleep so yeah…." she said awkwardly yet so cutely.

"KAWAII!" the fans yelled.

"Oh! Its our fans, Kaname-san!" Aiko waved at the fans.

"Uh, yeah.."

Then…

" Just to tell you guys, me and Kaname-san broke up." Aiko said.

SHIT!

-flick-

"Aiko, I am sooo glad your back!" Yukairi said.

Aiko smiled sadly and said "I have surprising news.."

"Hmmm?" Ryou, Yukairi and Ayaori looked at her.

" I have a child…"

…..

"HOLY SHIT!"

"She's 5 years old. She will be here any sec-"

"MOMMY!"

"Hi, sweetie! Say hi to auntie and uncle!"

"HI! I'm 5 years old and know alots of languages! My mommy is Aiko and my daddy is…." she looked around the room.

" DADDY!" she ran into …Ayaori's arms?

"Daddy! Mommy and me missed you! I really missed you!"

"Her names Ayame." Aiko smiled.

Ryou and Yukari thought and finally got it through their minds.

"YOU GUYS DID IT?"

Gulp.

There was gonna be A LOT of explaining to do…

Please review and I don't own penguin revolution..

/

Look at me profile for the pictures of the outfits


	2. Maids and Surprises

Lolita: I just want to say thanks to does who support my story. But I have a new character to introduce. Please welcome my new character *drum roll* Luna Tsukiyomi and Amy Hoshino!

Luna and Amy: OHMIGAWD! THIS IS THE SET? I ALWAYS-*gets pushed of by me*

Lolita:*pushing Luna and Amy* No time to chit-chat, dear. Let the story Begin!

Where we left off:

Ryou and Yukari thought and finally got it through their minds.

"YOU GUYS DID IT?"

Gulp.

There was going to be A LOT of explaining to do…

"Please do explain." Yukari glared at them.

"Easy." Aiko said, "we got drunk and did it."

…. Yukari stared at them.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Ryou shouted.

"Happens all the time." Ayaori said simply.

-Ding dong-

"I will get it!" Ayame ran to the door with Yukari following her.

"HI!" a high pitched voice squealed, leaving Yukari deaf for 18 minutes.

"Um, my names Miku Chen and this is my best friend, Nina Tsugari. She's just a **real** big fan of Yukari-chan and I'm really sorry that Nina made her deaf for a while!" Miku explained.

Aiko nodded and said "Your rooms are over at the left corner."

Miku and Nina turned the corner and went into their rooms.

" They're staying?" Ayaori asked.

"Yes, Luna is the babysitter for Ayame and Miku is a maid I hired plus they work with me." Aiko said.

" Wait! Do you mean… those are the new actors/singers?" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yes," A voice mumbled.

" We are actually, Amy Hoshino and Luna Tsukiyomi!" they shouted.

"Also known as my best friends!" Aiko wrapped her arms around her friends neck.

"Can we meet the other people now?" Luna asked.

"NO!" Amy shouted.

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Because I am the only one who is single…" Amy blushed.

"EH?" Yukari gasped.

"Luna eloped some guy name Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is also a new actor."

"Well, lets just go!" Luna pulled Amy out to the doorway.

But then..

*SLAM*

Luna slammed the door in front of Amy's face.

"She deserved that, now lets eat dinner." Luna smirked.

Everyone just shrugged.

Amy sighed again.

She was sitting on a bench eating bread.

She sighed again.

She was being eyed by many boys.

Of course though.

She was wearing a dress that was pretty short.

Her silver hair stands out too.

"Hey.."

She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

Aiko's ex.

Aka Kaname.

" What do _**you **_want." she growled.

"Hey! Is that how you treat your fiancée?" Amy wince at the word fiancée.

In America, after Aiko and Kaname broke up(Because she was pregnant) her father arranged a marriage for her _**without**_ her permission.

And of **all people**, it _**had**_ to be him.

No one outside of the families knew.

"Get away from me!" Amy stood up and began to walk away.

But then she got pulled back and the next thing you know , Kaname was carrying her in bridal style.

"Let me go!" Amy demanded.

"Not now my princess." He smirked as he went towards the elevator.

Amy groaned.

It happened last time.

He gonna make her clean up his room.

But boy was she WRONG!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shouldn't you call Amy back, Nina?" Yukari asked her.

"Um-" Nina was interrupted by Ayame.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ayame came running towards them.

"Hmm?" they both looked at their daughter.

"Amy-nii-san was carried into Kaname-san's room!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Should we?" Ryou asked.

"Nah." Aiko said and went back into looking at the wedding dress magazine.

Nina smirked.

Amy was _sooooo_ gonna kill her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

*BAM*

Kaname threw Amy on his hotel bed and locked the door.

Amy looked around, noticing that his room was clean.

"Why did you-" Amy was cut off with Kaname kissing her.

"Mmph-mmm!" Amy tried pushing him off of her.

"You know you want me." Kaname smirked unbuttoning his shirt.

Amy bit her lip, blushing.

"N-n-n-no, I- I d-d-don't." Amy stuttered.

"Tsk,tsk." Kaname smirked.

That is when they both lost their virginity.( I'm inexperienced and not a pervert!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning.

"Good morning!" Nina cheered.

"Nina, where's Amy?" Yukari asked.

"Don't know…" Nina smirked.

*knock-knock*

"Coming!~" Ayame sang.

But once she opened the door…

"!GHOST!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lolita and Nina-MWHAHAHAHA!

Amy-WTF! I DON"T EVEN

Kaname: You know you want me…

Lolita and Nina:HAHAHAHAHA!

Amy: SHUT UP!

Ayame: Pwez review!


End file.
